Réparations dans un faux-plafond
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki travaille dans une grande boîte de mode. Un jour, il se retrouve à devoir réparer tout le système d'éclairage d'un couloir avec son ancien mentor Starrk Coyote... LEMON !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voilà un petit OS avec pour pairing Starrk/Ichigo.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^

Pour ce qui concerne "Destinée", j'avance, j'avance.

**Attention ! Il y a un LEMON !**

**Bleach n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Ichigo soupira découragé par tout le travail qui l'attendait dans la boîte où il travaillait : le Gotei 13.

Cette célèbre boîte, dirigée par Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, avait un succès fou. Maison de mode et d'esthétique mondialement connue pour ses modèles d'une beauté et d'une classe hors pair, cette entreprise tournait sans difficultés apparentes aux yeux du public.

Seulement, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Tout le monde avait son caractère et, le plus souvent, c'était un vrai caractère de cochon.

Les modèles les plus en vue du moment se trouvaient être un psychopathe violent, une princesse complètement gourde, un cadavre ambulant aussi bavard que sa tombe, un renard fourbe et un mégalomane en puissance. Une véritable brochette de cas désespérés.

Un nouveau soupir échappa au jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait le jour où il était venu déposer son CV en tant que technicien et homme d'entretien à son compte et non en tant qu'apprenti, il se serait enfui en courant.

- Kurosaki-kun ! cria quelqu'un ce qui tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- Yo Inoue. Comment vas-tu ? salua-t-il la rousse qui courrait vers lui en agitant la main. Ulquiorra, ajouta l'orangé en voyant le jeune homme pâle comme la mort dans le dos d'Orihime.

Le noiraud lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête alors que sa collègue à la poitrine imposante commençait babiller :

- Je vais très bien ! Tu sais, hier, j'ai trouvé un petit ours en peluche et Ishida-kun a accepté que je le prenne. Il me l'a même réparé. Et après, Ulquiorra est venu chez moi avec Hitsugaya-kun et Matsumoto-san et on s'est fait une soirée vidéo, mais, à part Matsumoto-san, ils n'étaient pas très bavards…

Ichigo regarda la jeune fille avec bienveillance avant de s'excuser en disant qu'il avait du travail à faire. La jeune femme lui sourit avant de partir en trottinant avec le noir de chevaux à sa suite.

Inoue était vraiment gentille, mais complètement cruche. Malheureusement pour l'orangé, elle était à fond sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il la croisait par « pur hasard » quinze à trente fois par jour.

De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne vit pas les deux hommes devant lui et percuta le brun aux yeux de la même couleur.

- Mah mah… Ne serait-ce pas une petite fraise qui vient de te rentrer dedans Aizen-chan ? gazouilla une voix qui fit descendre un frisson de peur le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune roux qui était tombé sur son derrière suite à la collision.

- Ichigo-kun, tu devrais regarder devant toi. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner pour avoir osé me bousculer, ricanna une voix grave et sensuelle.

- Aizen, Ichimaru, grogna le rouquin en se relevant en vitesse.

- Berry-chan ? Tu pourrais quand même nous saluer plus chaleureusement, geignit l'argenté en tentant de se coller contre le Kurosaki.

- Gin, je te prierais d'éviter de te me piquer ma petite fraise, susurra le brun.

Le renard et le mégalomane commencèrent à se disputer sur qui aurait le plaisir d'être le premier à passer une nuit ou un simple moment dans l'antre du roux qui en profita pour disparaître dans les couloirs.

Ichigo ne put empêcher un petit sourire satisfait de naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Ichimaru hurler :

- Aizen ! Berry-chan a disparu !

C'est avec soulagement que l'orangé arriva à la salle de repose de tous les employés qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la mode et l'esthétique. Ici, c'était le lieu réservé aux agents d'entretien et aux femmes de ménage.

- Yo, Ichigo ! l'accueillit un chauve plutôt bien bâti.

- Ichi ! Aujourd'hui encore tu n'es pas moche, roucoula un noir de cheveux avec des plumes roses et jaunes sur les cils de son œil gauche.

- Ikkaku, Yumi ! Vous allez bien ? les salua-t-il en retour avec un grand sourire.

Alors que ses deux amis allaient lui répondre, une voix endormie se plaignit :

- Faites moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît ! Lylinette ne m'a pas laissé dormir de la nuit…

- Yep Starrk. Même si tu avais pu dormir, tu nous aurais demandé du silence alors tais-toi, le taquina le rouquin.

L'homme qui était affalé sur le divan de la pièce ronchonna sur la cruauté de ses collègues qui ne voulait pas le comprendre.

- Ou sinon, que s'est-il passé pour que Lylinette t'empêche de dormir ? s'enquit Ichigo.

- Elle a été malade toute la nuit et n'a pas cessé de pleuré après sa mère, répondit la brun avec un air triste sur le visage.

Tout le monde se tut et se renfrogna légèrement.

L'ex-femme de Starrk, Neilel, était une femme qui respirait la joie de vivre. Tout le monde la connaissait et l'aimait au Gotei 13. Elle avait été la meilleure manager de la boîte avant d'être assassiné par un fou qui harcelait un des tops model dont elle s'occupait il y a cinq ans.

Il avait fallu un certain temps à tout le monde pour se remettre de sa mort. Pendant les huit mois qui avait suivi, Starrk Coyote, qui était son mari, avait été inconsolable et seul Ichigo, qui était son apprenti à l'époque, avait réussi à s'approcher de lui et de sa fille, Lylinette. L'orangé, après un long et dur combat, avait réussi à sortir Starrk de sa déprime et à le faire revenir au travail, mais il était devenu une véritable marmotte.

Le roux observa un moment son ancien mentor avant de se faire un café et d'aller consulter son horaire du jour. Il faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer en voyant celui-ci.

- C'est quoi c'te merde ! parvint-il à dire entre ses toussotements.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichi ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Je dois refaire tout le système d'éclairage du couloir dix-sept car un crétin l'a fait griller. Et je suis avec Starrk ! répondit le jeune homme effaré.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur la pièce fut brisé par la porte qui claquait contre le mur.

- Strawberry, je t'ai trouvé, ronronna une voix agressive et sexy en même temps.

L'interpellé soupira, ignora le nouveau venu et alla pousser son mentor pour avoir une place. Ce dernier se releva à moitié pour permettre à l'orangé de s'asseoir avant de reposer sa tête sur les genoux de celui qui avait été son élève. Celui-ci ne réagit pas à ce manège qui avait lieu tous les matins.

A vrai dire, les deux hommes restaient le temps du café du rouquin depuis la mort de Nell et il n'y avait absolument aucune signification amoureuse.

- OI ! M'ignore pas, teme ! hurla le bleuté qui avait fait irruption dans la salle de repos.

- Bonjour Grimmjow. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, dit simplement le roux avant de siroter sa boisson chaude avec délice.

Cette réponse ne plus pas au turquoise qui voulut envoyer valser la tasse de sa proie, mais une main stoppa son mouvement et la voix ensommeillée de Starrk soupira d'ennui :

- Je te déconseille fortement de privé Ichigo-san de son café du matin… Et je te conseille plus que vivement d'aller à ta séance photo, si tu ne veux pas qu'Hallibel te charcute.

Grimmjow pâlit légèrement, puis se dirigea vers la porte où, juste avant de la fermer, il déclara :

- Tu seras à moi, Strawberry !

Dès que le panneau de bois fut refermer, Ikkaku ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami :

- Eh ben dis donc… T'as du succès Ichi. Tu vas finir par te faire violer. Il paraît que même Kurotsuchi a des vues sur toi.

- Quoi ?! s'écria le roux.

- Tu as un vrai corps de mannequin et tu es une perle, ce n'est pas donc pas une surprise qu'ils te coursent tous, mon chou, dit Yumichika comme si c'était une évidence.

- Raconte pas des conneries, Yumi, ronchonna le rouquin.

Le chauve et le noir se lancèrent un regard amusé. Ichigo ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du charme qu'il exerçait sur toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient. Même le mégalomane de service, Aizen, avait « daigné » jeter son dévolu sur lui. Et pour que Mayuri s'intéresse à lui avec autant d'intérêt que pour ses parfums prouvait que le jeune attirait tout le monde, que ce soit en amitié, an amour ou, tout simplement, physiquement.

Mais non seulement on le regardait de ces manières-là, mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait réussi à avoir le respect des deux plus placés de la boîte : Yamamoto et Kuchiki Byakuya. Le premier, c'était pour son assiduité au travail et son perfectionnisme. Le second, c'était parce que le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants avait sauvé sa sœur.

Ichigo finit par se lever et traîna Starrk derrière lui pour aller déposer sa tasse sur l'évier avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller faire son travail. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver dans le couloir indiqué et le jeune homme put constater que plus une seule des lumières du long passage ne s'allumaient.

- Bon, je vois que le vieux a déjà fait préparer tout ce dont nous aurions besoin dans le pire des cas, constata le roux en voyant tout le matériel nécessaire pour un remplacement total du système d'éclairage.

- Je te laisse analyser l'étendue des dégâts, souffla Starrk avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! cria l'orangé.

Pour toute réponse, le brun s'allongea de tout son long à même le sol et ferma les yeux. Le regard furieux que lui lança son ancien élève aurait fait plier n'importe qui, mais le couché s'en ficha royalement.

Le plus jeune ragea en silence, mais ne dit plus rien. Il ne regarda plus son aîné et se mit au travail.

Le roux utilisa le mini élévateur et souleva un des panneaux du faux-plafond prévu à cet effet. Et la première chose qui le prit à la gorge à la gorge fut l'odeur de brûler et la vue des fils complètement fondus.

- Putain de merde ! jura le jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? grogna Starrk comme si c'était la vingtième fois que le rouquin râlait.

- Tout est grillé et à remplacer. On a échappé à l'incendie de justesse… lui dit Ichigo.

- Ben alors, mets-toi au travail et tais-toi, ronchonna le brun.

L'orangé ne répondit même pas et commença les réparations. Il travailla toute la matinée sans se plaindre du manque d'aide de son ancien mentor.

C'est vers midi que le jeune homme redescendit dans le couloir fier de lui. Il avait fait la moitié du travail et le plus dur était passé. Cependant, la vue de son collègue en train de dormir le fit redescendre de sa satisfaction.

Il se dirigea sans bruit près du dormeur et le réveilla dans coup de pied dans les mollets.

- C'est le temps de midi, feignasse, grogna-t-il en partant en direction de la salle de repos sans attendre Starrk.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait peut-être un peu poussé loin en laissant Ichigo travailler seul lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce que le rouquin avait déjà remis en état.

Pourtant, le roux ne fit aucune remarque pendant la pause et s'amusa avec ses amis. L'orangé ria et se bagarra avec Zaraki, un grand baraqué avec des cheveux en pointes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de reprendre son ouvrage.

Cependant, tout le monde comprit que le jeune homme râlait sur Starrk quand il repartit travailler sans lui adresser un seul regard.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour qu'Ichi te tire la gueule, Starrk ? demanda l'homme immense qu'était Kenpachi.

- Rien, répondit le brun.

Le silence qui suivit fut envahi de soupirs d'exaspération et de pensées d'encouragement envers le rouquin.

Starrk resta encore quelques minutes à regarder ses collègues avant d'emprunter le même chemin que son ancien apprenti, l'air grave. Il le cachait bien, mais ce que le roux pensait de lui ou la manière dont ils s'entendaient tous les deux lui importait énormément.

Le brun arriva dans le couloir dix-sept et constata que le rouquin avait déjà recommencé à travailler. Un soupir lui échappa. Pourquoi est-ce que l'avis du roux lui importait autant ? C'est vrai qu'il lui devait beaucoup depuis la mort de Nell, mais quand même.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo redescendit du faux-plafond et lui lança un regard blasé, ce qui fit se tordre l'estomac du brun. Depuis quand le jeune homme lui lançait ce genre de regard quand ils travaillaient ensemble ?

- Laisse-moi de la place, grogna Starrk en rejoignant le rouquin sur l'élévateur.

La surprise qui s'alluma dans les yeux de l'orangé amusa autant qu'elle vexa son ancien mentor.

- Je suis une feignasse, mais faut bien que je m'active de temps en temps, ronchonna me brun.

Le jeune technicien ne put retenir un petit rire et la lueur amusée qui brilla dans ses yeux fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du plus agé.

- Après vous, Sensei ! rigola Ichigo en entendant le loup grogner dans sa barbe en grimpant de la faux-plafond.

Le rouquin regarda les muscles de son aîné rouler sous ses vêtements pendant que l'homme se hissait dans l'obscurité brisée seulement par les lampes torches que le cadet avait placées. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à deux dans l'espace réduit au-dessus du couloir.

- Eh ben, t'as fait un travail impressionnant, Ichi ! complimenta Starrk après un sifflement admiratif.

Ichigo se sentit rougir de plaisir sous le compliment. C'est à ce moment-là que le brun et regarda et, sans réfléchir, lui caressa la joue. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux à ce geste et leurs regard se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.

- Ichi, je…

Le loup fut interrompu par une bouche douce et soyeuse au goût légèrement sucré. Il eut un instant de blocage avant de glisser une de ses mains dans la nuque du roux et d'approfondir le baiser. Visiblement, cela plut au rouquin qui gémit légèrement.

Ce bruit excita l'ancien mentor qui colla son corps à celui du plus jeune. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun et, inconsciemment, frotta son bassin à celui de son modèle à l'époque.

- Ichi… soupira Starrk lorsqu'il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés. Les mains du plus âgé se glissèrent sous le haut du plus jeune pour aller lui taquiner les côtes avant de remonter jusqu'à ses tétons. En réaction, le roux enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille de son futur amant.

Les deux hommes se dévoraient. Les gémissements et les grognements furent bientôt rejoints par le bruit de vêtements qu'on enlève avec empressement. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus, Ichigo et Starrk se jugèrent du regard avant que le brun ne plaque le plus jeune contre le « sol » et s'ensuivit un baiser féroce et passionné.

L'orangé laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps contre le sien et alla s'emparer du sexe de son ancien mentor qui libéra les lèvres du rouquin pour y présenter trois doigts. Le jeune homme les prit en bouche et les humidifia de manière très suggestive.

Au bout d'un moment, le plus âgé se dégagea de la main de celui à la chevelure soleil couchant et récupéra ses doigts pour les porter jusqu'à l'entrée de ce dernier.

En observant attentivement le visage d'Ichigo, Starrk fit pénétrer un de ses doigts dans l'antre étroite et l'inconfort qu'il vit apparaître sur le visage qui exprimait un désir important un instant plus tôt poussa le brun à descendre et à prendre en bouche le phallus du roux. Ce dernier gémit et se tortilla légèrement pour tenter de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la moiteur chaude et agréable qui s'était refermée autour de sa verge.

Le mentor, ne manquant pas cette réaction, en profita pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt et commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Ichigo grogna d'inconfort lorsque le brun enfonça ses doigts plus loin avant de se tendre en se retenant de hurler de plaisir. Le point si sensible chez les hommes, Starrk l'avait trouvé chez le rouquin.

L'homme qui, d'habitude semblait tout le temps endormi, était totalement fasciné par le corps qui se tordait devant lui à chaque coup porté à sa prostate. Son troisième en dernier doigt humidifié rejoignit les deux autres et alla, lui aussi, caresser la boule de nerf du rouquin avec application.

- Starrk… s'il te… plaît… souffla difficilement le jeune homme qui s'empalait désormais de lui-même sur les appendices en lui.

Son ancien mentor comprit le message et retira ses dactyles pour venir se placer à l'entrée de roux.

- Ça va fait un peu mal au début, dit simplement le brun en pénétrant avec douceur l'antre chaud d'Ichigo qui s'accrocha comme un désespéré aux épaules musclées de son seme.

Ce dernier l'embrassa avec tendresse et fit courir une de ses mains sur le sexe délaissé du plus jeune qui gémit entre douceur et plaisir. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une seconde et une éternité, Starrk fut entièrement dans son ancien élève.

- Ça va, Ichi ? demanda le brun avec douceur dans les cheveux soleil couchant.

- Bouge, s'il te plaît… répondit le roux, le visage enfuit le cou de son amant.

Son ancien mentor hésita un instant avant d'entamer de lents mouvements de va et vient qui firent doucement gémir l'orangé. Starrk garda un rythme calme jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme en réclame plus par des gestes et de miaulements presque suppliants.

Le brun se retint quand même pour ne pas céder totalement au plaisir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ancien apprenti qui poussait des petits cris et des grognements de plaisir par alternance.

- Starrk, plus… C'est siii bon, pleurnicha le roux en se mouvant de manière à accentuer les frottements entre leurs corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

L'ancien mentor résista un dizaine de seconde avant de céder et pilonner l'orangé avec force en se laissant totalement aller au plaisir.

Ichigo sentait tout son être se tendre de plus en plus, son sexe pulsait et le brûlait crescendo au fur et à mesure que la chaleur au creux de ses reins montait. Il jouit en hurlant à s'arracher les cordes vocales lorsque Starrk se répandit en lui après quelques coups de butoir vraiment puissants et profonds.

Les deux hommes redescendirent de leur orgasme et restèrent à se fixer en haletant bruyamment. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre et de se rhabiller à toute vitesse.

- Je crois que… que nous devrions terminer de remplacer le système électrique, lâcha bêtement le roux en étant rouge comme une pivoine.

Le brun acquiesça et se mit aussi au travail, ce qui fit qu'en deux heures tout fut terminé.

Les deux techniciens admirèrent leur œuvre avant de redescendre du faux-plafond. Alors que le rouquin allait partir en vitesse pour éviter toute discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé, Starrk l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Ichi, pour… ce qu'il s'est passé… euh… je… commença le plus âgé, mais le roux l'interrompit en disant :

- Je comprendrai très bien si tu veux que ça ne s'ébruite pas et que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et que…

L'orangé fut muselé par une bouche douce et chaude. Il se raidit un moment, puis il enroula se bras autour de la nuque de Coyote.

Après s'être écarté, ce dernier murmura :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais garder ma petite fraise pour moi.

Le plus jeune resta quelques secondes sans réaction avant de sourire en s'exclamant :

- Hai !

Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit, c'est une silhouette sombre qui disparut dans l'ombre à l'opposé du couloir en ricanant de manière diabolique…

* * *

**Ichigo : **Attends un peu, c'est quoi cette ombre qu'on n'est pas censé voir à la fin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une caméra en main ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. *rigole diaboliquement en regardant Ichigo et Starrk avec une lueur sadique et perverse dans les yeux*

**Ichigo : **C'était toi, avoue que tu nous as filmés !

**Moi : **Moi, faire une telle chose ! Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis l'innocence personnifiée !

**Starrk : **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais un tel foin Ichigo… *baille ouvertement* Après tout, on a passé un bon moment, non ? *avec une lueur perverse dans l'œil*

**Moi : **Tu vois ? Vous vous êtes bien amusé. Je pouvais bien garder un petit souve… nir… Merde !

**Ichigo :** Sale voyeuse ! L'innocence personnifiée ? Mon œil ! En plus, tu n'es qu'une perverse. *sort plusieurs scripts de l'auteur et les lui montre d'un doigt accusateur*

**Moi : ***bondit sur Ichigo et récupère ses biens* Pas touche la mouche ! Grrrrr !

**Ichigo : **Et Starrk, t'as de la famille par ici. *me montre du doigt*

**Starrk : ***une petite veine battant sur le front* Ne me compare pas à cette chose !

**Moi : ***les larmes aux yeux* Je me suis donnée tant de mal pour que vous soyez heureux et vous me martyrisez. Monstres ingrats ! *commence à pleurer*

**Starrk et Ichigo : ***mal à l'aise* On voulait pas te faire de la peine, Yumiko… *me frottent le dos*

**Moi : **Vous êtes que des méchants pas beau *tire la langue et s'en va en courant*

**Aizen : ***sortant de nulle part * Qui a fait pleurer cette stupide auteur ? Et où est-elle ? Il faut que je la punisse pour m'avoir fait jouer un rôle secondaire dans ce one-shot.

**Ichigo : ***soupire profondément* Bon les lecteurs, une petite review pour que l'auteur arrête de pleurer… Et toi, le mégalo retourne en coulisse !

*une trappe s'ouvre et les trois hommes sur le plateau tombe dans un trou*

**Moi : ***remonte sur scène* Non mais. Vous y avez cru, niark niark niark ! Allez les lecteurs, à une prochaine fois et j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu *s'en va avec un sourire radieux et en sifflotant*


End file.
